<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯】硬币 by erosshakki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946727">【阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯】硬币</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki'>erosshakki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 凯尔萨斯, 阿尔萨斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿尔萨斯前往达拉然，在喷泉遇到了正在许愿的凯尔萨斯。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯】硬币</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/gifts">apple_amy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《硬币》<br/>身处达拉然，阿尔萨斯只觉自己格格不入。诡谲的魔光，尖刺般的高塔，还有那些倨傲的法师，总在他经过时故意侧目、或在他背后窃窃私语。他这次到访是为了向安东尼达斯通报洛丹伦东部蔓延的离奇瘟疫，请求指派几个法师协助调查。希望能是她。但在肯瑞托议事厅内，她对他只投以冷淡一瞥，让他不免心中空落。<br/>但这毕竟是他自己的选择。<br/>灼热的正午阳光映照在他的圣骑士铠甲上，投射出耀目的光华。但辉煌背后，阿尔萨斯只觉肩上的重负与高热，于是坐至喷泉边，感受着飘散的水雾带来的些许清爽。清澈的水底能看到层层叠叠的闪烁钱币，阿尔萨斯的心情稍稍舒缓，想起了那个许愿的传说，于是也掏出了一枚洛丹伦银币。这个喷泉据说是魔网的涌动点，所有的愿望都会以曲折的方式实现。<br/>我该写些什么呢？我已经是一个王国的储君了，将要治理大片的疆土，还能许什么愿呢……<br/>他叹了口气，知道感情靠许愿也无法挽回，也不相信简简单单投币就能实现自己的愿望。天气炎热，阿尔萨斯眯起眼看了看烈日，用随身匕首自嘲地在银币刻上了“我想要一个凉快点的座位”，将之投入喷泉。银币在不远处激起一点涟漪，然后摇曳着坠入池底。<br/>阿尔萨斯抬起头，隔着水帘突然望见一个高瘦的精灵，似乎有些眼熟。他绕行几步，不会错了，正是凯尔萨斯。那个骄矜的逐日者家族继承人正十指交叠，虔诚地对着喷泉许愿，最后看了看手中的金币，将之放入水池，落寞离去。<br/>有意思。<br/>阿尔萨斯快步来到之前凯尔萨斯所站的位置，俯下身望着池底。逐日者王子大方地在池中留下了一枚银月城金币，这枚崭新的精灵金币有着规整的正圆形边缘，显示出优良的铸造工艺，璀璨的金色在池中很是醒目。阿尔萨斯对于精灵的愿望非常好奇，趁着中午炎热行人稀少，摘下手套跪在池边，探身将金币捞了出来。他眯起眼，只见上面用他不懂的精灵文字细密地刻满了正反两面，很是失望。<br/>“你……可真是无耻！”<br/>这抑扬顿挫的精灵口音，是凯尔萨斯无疑了。阿尔萨斯还没来得及转身，就被奥术冲击猛地推入池中。他狼狈地从水里爬起，冰冷的泉水沁入铠甲，让他不禁打了个寒战。拨开湿漉漉的额发后，他看到凯尔萨斯正一脸怒气，抱着胸站在池边。<br/>“把我的金币还给我！”<br/>阿尔萨斯定了定神，展示手中那枚金币：“这个？我还以为你扔了，不要了呢。”<br/>“给我！你怎么窥探别人的心愿呢？无耻！”<br/>阿尔萨斯的铠甲还在淌水。“啧，真是开不起玩笑，我这就把它放回去。”<br/>他挥动手臂，但只是做做样子，只为了侧过身将金币塞进另一只手套。“喏，你的秘密安全了，”他观察着凯尔萨斯的表情，嘲弄地笑了笑，“吉安娜不会知道的。”<br/>“你——！”精灵的眼睛圆瞪，眉梢一颤。<br/>看来猜中了。<br/>凯尔萨斯气呼呼地甩下鞋，将法袍下摆打了个结，挽起裤腿迈入池中，弯着腰寻找自己的许愿币。阿尔萨斯双手背在身后，悠闲地看着法师在池子里忙碌。细瘦的脚踝、纤直的小腿，而弯下身后，精灵的腰臀曲线在薄料法袍的包裹下更显诱人……阿尔萨斯一时迷惑，心脏剧烈跳动，慌忙移开视线。<br/>许久未能寻回自己的许愿币，凯尔萨斯这才发觉，淌着水过来斥责道：“我的金币是不是还在你手里！”<br/>清澈的蓝色双眼有如雨后晴空，浅粉色的嘴唇，尖尖的下巴颏，耳尖因为愤怒微微发红。近看这个精灵确实是很英俊，甚至……美得像是女人了，而那些精灵特征更增添了别样风情。<br/>见对方眼神飘忽不定，凯尔萨斯更加恼火，伸手推搡。圣骑士有些慌乱，常年的战斗训练使他本能地一抬脚，绊倒了凯尔萨斯。法师面朝下栽倒在水池中，呛了几口水，咳嗽着翻身坐起，湿透了的肯瑞托法袍呈现出深紫色，紧贴在身上。边上开始有人围观，阿尔萨斯定了定神，俯身在精灵耳边悄声说道，“如果想拿回你的硬币，就来旅店找我……或许我们可以安排一次愉快的……交易。”迈出水池后，他偷偷回望精灵，发现对方还坐在水池中，瘦削的脸颊一片通红。<br/>阿尔萨斯忐忑地返回旅店套房，卸下铠甲和湿透的武装衣，倒了杯达拉然本地的红葡萄酒。虚掩着的门板被轻轻推开，凯尔萨斯站在门口，睨视着他，但眼神已不似之前那样锐利。<br/>“硬币。”精灵冷冷说道。<br/>“你要是这么在乎，还你好了，”阿尔萨斯觉得有些没趣，将硬币抛了过去，“顺便，你的秘密在我这里很安全，因为我压根就不懂你们奎尔萨拉斯的文字。”<br/>凯尔萨斯接了个空，硬币在地板上蹦跳几次，终于停在了门边。“所以你还没那么无耻。始乱终弃的无耻色鬼。”<br/>阿尔萨斯意兴阑珊地说：“你能不能少说几遍无耻。而且就我所知，你和那些精灵法师之间也不算是有始有终吧。”<br/>凯尔萨斯神色有些紧张，在身后合上门，目光低垂。“你又知道什么。”<br/>“原话奉还给你。”阿尔萨斯将葡萄酒一饮而尽。<br/>两人陷入沉默，凯尔萨斯觉得是时候离开，但不禁回想起阿尔萨斯在耳边诱惑的低语。这个孤独的年轻人类已然引起了他的兴趣。精灵在酒柜旁斟了两杯酒，“你来达拉然做什么？”<br/>“我的国家爆发了奇怪的瘟疫，有人认为这是魔法造成的，我请求安东尼达斯派人支援。怎样，要来帮忙么。”<br/>凯尔萨斯不置可否地应了一声，“这算是我们交易的一部分？”<br/>阿尔萨斯接过酒杯，目光中多了些许期待，奉承道：“你的任何陪伴都是我荣幸，我怎敢要求更多呢？”<br/>“无耻。”凯尔萨斯轻巧地踱了一步，站至阿尔萨斯腿间，满意地看到圣骑士惊讶得几乎倾覆酒杯，“但我欣赏你这种凡事努力争取的态度，可能人类普遍比较主动、直来直去。”<br/>“那么……精灵更倾向于被动吗？”阿尔萨斯挑了挑眉毛，抬头望向精灵法师。精灵正俯视着自己，嘴角上扬，带着些挑衅的意味，又似乎是在引诱。<br/>他坚定握住凯尔萨斯的手腕，将他拉得更近。注意到精灵皱起眉头，阿尔萨斯这才发觉可能把对方拽疼了，于是慌忙松开。他手掌发潮，微微颤抖，沿着凯尔萨斯的大腿缓缓下移，撩开了法师新换的浅金色长袍下摆。冰凉、垂顺的夏季法袍之下，是单薄的贴身长裤。阿尔萨斯继续探索，感受着衣料下温热的躯体，渐渐放肆了起来。<br/>“你就不能轻点？”臀部被一直揉捏，凯尔萨斯有些不耐烦。他捧起圣骑士滚烫的脸庞，吻上他的嘴角，又沿着对方的唇线慢慢扫过。轻柔的气息撩得阿尔萨斯嘴唇发痒，伸手控住法师的双肩，让他坐上自己的大腿。<br/>“别这么激动，慢慢来。”凯尔萨斯解开了自己法袍的领口，享受着对方急切的亲吻，呼吸渐渐深沉。阿尔萨斯强健的双臂绕过精灵的胁下与膝窝，猛然将精灵抱起，急冲冲走向套间卧室。经过卧室房门，凯尔萨斯赶紧抬头，脑袋差一点就磕上门框。<br/>阿尔萨斯有些愧疚，小心翼翼地将精灵放在床铺上，不知现在该拿他如何是好。凯尔萨斯冷淡地解开法袍，圣骑士这才反应过来，手忙脚乱地脱得只剩衬裤，局促地坐至精灵身边。<br/>“你已经硬了。”凯尔萨斯扫了眼对方的裤裆，满意于长剑的尺寸。<br/>阿尔萨斯红着脸，看着精灵纤巧的手指在自己大腿划过，最后轻轻拨弄那昂扬的长剑。他被凯尔萨斯引导着在床上躺平，终于试着将倚在身上的精灵拥紧，手掌沿着裤腰探入，推挤着精灵那饱满的臀肉。自己的硬剑正被精灵隔着衬裤不断爱抚，绷得他有些难受。在凯尔萨斯亲吻他胸口的时候，他按住精灵的肩膀，期望对方能继续往下，用嘴取悦自己。<br/>“别想。”凯尔萨斯嫌弃地别过头。<br/>阿尔萨斯有些失望，几年间他没有任何情欲上的接触，只靠自律支撑，想让精灵去满足他那些难以启齿的欲望，但被泼了一盆冷水。<br/>精灵觉得可以稍微给人类一些甜头。他扶着圣骑那厚实的胸膛撑起上半身，解开了自己的裤子。阿尔萨斯一时不知眼睛该往哪看，又感到下身突然松绑，长剑挺立而出。凯尔萨斯将长剑与法杖拢在一起，调动着彼此渐渐炽烈的欲望。阿尔萨斯被法师灵巧的手掌玩弄，与他法杖相抵，前端被淌落的热液所润湿。他的眼神渐渐迷离，在精灵耳边低声呻吟，又像是终于想起了以前那些技巧，不断吸吮着那已经是淡粉色的尖耳，又将舌头粗鲁地塞入精灵口中。<br/>凯尔萨斯闭上双眼，睫毛投下了斑驳的阴影。舌尖交缠在一起，愉悦渐渐蔓延，凯尔萨斯有些瘫软，最后手掌松开，无力地搭在阿尔萨斯胸前。<br/>阿尔萨斯从精灵身下挪了出来，手指捋过那金色丝线般的长发，温柔地亲吻着凯尔萨斯的脖颈，随后沿着脊背一直往下。映入眼帘的是精灵那紧翘圆润的臀部了，阿尔萨斯揉捏着那弹性十足的臀肉，甚至还轻轻拍打了一下，听到凯尔萨斯发出了一声轻笑。<br/>于是他双手掰开臀肉，舔上精灵敏感的后门。<br/>高傲的精灵慌忙想扭过身，但被阿尔萨斯用力按在床上。舌尖在门外打转，又稍稍挤了进去，让凯尔萨斯不禁大叫出声，“不！不行……！”<br/>“怎么，你不喜欢？”说完阿尔萨斯继续用舌头玩弄着精灵的后门，将荣誉、礼仪抛之脑后，只想让凯尔萨斯难堪，让他羞耻，再继续用身下这具完美的躯体实现长久以来隐匿的欲望。<br/>“……下流！下流！”抵抗与斥责只让圣骑士更为兴奋，凯尔萨斯感到身下一湿，后门被阿尔萨斯涂了些口水，随后就突然被长剑无情刺透。“混账！拔出来！啊……！”<br/>长剑一寸寸顶了进去，阿尔萨斯感受到紧致的持握感，肿胀终于稍稍纾解。根部被后门箍得很紧，动起来非常费劲。他缓慢地抽插了起来，觉得下身被牢牢吸住，满意地拍了拍凯尔萨斯的翘臀，“太舒服了，凯尔，你的屁股真是不错。”<br/>“闭嘴！”身子因疼痛而微微发颤，压在他身上的圣骑格外沉重。阿尔萨斯有力的双手握住精灵的胯部，拇指正好陷入那两个令人着迷的腰窝。随着身体适应了长剑，凯尔萨斯的唉吟声开始带上愉悦的尾音。阿尔萨斯得意地在精灵体内放纵着自己的欲望，加大了抽插的力度。补了些口水后，交合处传来淫靡的声响。忍受了几年的禁欲生活，阿尔萨斯不想轻易缴械。他暂时将长剑从肉鞘中拔出，让精灵翻过身来，欣赏起精灵的窘态。<br/>凯尔萨斯咬着下唇别开头，蓝眼中噙着泪水，双手遮挡住翘得贴上小腹的法杖。白皙的肌肤在激烈的交合中微微发红，浅粉色的乳尖已然立起。阿尔萨斯着迷地看着挡住法杖、在身下扭捏着的精灵，笑着说道：“你这样简直像是女人一样，更好看了。”他握住凯尔萨斯的手腕，想让他移开双手，终于脸上挨了一记耳光。<br/>“无礼的混账！”凯尔萨斯说话带着哭腔，但脚尖划过床单，分开双腿，恼火于自己竟然渴望被长剑再次填满。<br/>脸上火辣辣的，但阿尔萨斯并不生气，掰开精灵挡住法杖的双手，含住那蓄势待发的法杖，认真地舔吮着，又轻轻揉捏凯尔萨斯腿间的包裹。精灵终于不再挣扎，手指穿过阿尔萨斯乱糟糟的金发，急促地喘息着。<br/>阿尔萨斯不断前后摆动头部，激发着那根敏感的法杖，凯尔萨斯在攻势下渐渐失去矜持，用母语喊叫着：“Belore！Belore！”<br/>虽然不知道精灵在说什么，但对方欲火焚身的腔调让阿尔萨斯的兴致更为高涨。他终于松口，让精灵主动将纤白的长腿环绕自己，手握长剑在门口推挤，又一次顶入了精灵的身体。“舒服吗？凯尔？还跟我抢女人吗？”<br/>“你就不能闭嘴！快点做完吧！”凯尔萨斯咬上人类的肩颈，但牙关酸软。他发出淫乱的娇喘，弓着身让人类不断顶撞自己体内最敏感的区域。<br/>可能意思是让我坚持吧。他挑逗道：“那……你是否同样享受呢？”<br/>“一点也没有！你太差劲了！”<br/>“啧，希望你能诚实一些。”阿尔萨斯不想就这么放过精灵，于是揽过那柔韧的腰身，将他从床上抱起，跪在床上继续律动。凯尔萨斯用手挡着差点脱出的长剑，臀肉在人类身上贪恋地研动着，又主动配合节奏上下颠簸，法杖也不断在阿尔萨斯的腹部划蹭。平日措辞讲究的精灵王子，现在被玩弄得只会发出一个音节。<br/>终于，勉力支撑了许久的阿尔萨斯气喘吁吁地说道：“凯尔……我快出来了……”<br/>“别射在里面！”凯尔萨斯被干得有些失神，听到后慌忙想要起身，却被圣骑紧紧搂住。灼热的库存全部注入被反复蹂躏的后庭，阿尔萨斯一时还不愿抽出，待长剑缓慢恢复为短剑，才滑了出来。他将精灵按在床上，将那双长腿分得很开，满意地看到对方下体淌出不少浓白。<br/>“让你射在外面的……”凯尔萨斯羞愤地挡着脸，但被人类握住了挺立的法杖。他啜泣着，双腿在床单上反复绞动，渴望着最终的释放。<br/>“我还想听你讲奎尔萨拉斯语呢，”阿尔萨斯得意地放慢了手上的动作，“说来，你那个硬币上到底刻了什么？”<br/>“我凭什么告——”凯尔萨斯终于能稍稍喘息，更多想找回尊严的话语还没说出口，就被人类用舌头堵上了嘴。满是剑茧的粗糙手掌缓缓套弄着法杖，凯尔萨斯发出了欢愉的叫声，但突然惊恐地察觉到，那根长剑已然恢复，前端正摩擦着自己的臀肉。<br/>又一次，阿尔萨斯分开精灵抗拒着想要并拢的双腿，将长剑送入精灵被搞得黏湿的臀缝。这次的快感更为强烈，凯尔萨斯的欢叫声中混杂着断断续续的萨拉斯语音节。<br/>“告诉我吧，诚实对你有好处。”阿尔萨斯已然熟悉了精灵的身体，巧妙一顶后，故意停止了抽送。<br/>“我……我许的愿是、希望她能……认识到我的优雅和强大……”凯尔萨斯的脸更红了，终于说出了自己的愿望。<br/>“这样啊……”阿尔萨斯突然想起了那个喷泉的传说，喘息着说道，“现在却是我认识到了你的放荡销魂……不过我非常欣赏，这才是真实的你……”<br/>凯尔萨斯虚弱地点了点头，搂紧了圣骑的脖颈，在他怀中不断扭动、不断呻吟，想永远沉浸在这肉欲之中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>